<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spider-Man: Tweet Home by jazzgirlsworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755758">Spider-Man: Tweet Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzgirlsworld/pseuds/jazzgirlsworld'>jazzgirlsworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Far From Home, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#karensvideo, #mysterioisabitch, #peterparkerisinnocent, #protectministark, #warmachinerox, Domestic Avengers, Multi, New York Will Defend Spidey With Their Lives Fight Me, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzgirlsworld/pseuds/jazzgirlsworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's signed the accords but what happened in London? It's not over yet!</p><p>A wild rollercoaster of the most terrifying court of all... public opinion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Academic Decathlon Team &amp; Roger Harrington, Happy Hogan &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker &amp; James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker &amp; New Yorkers, Peter Parker/Flash Thompson, Quentin Beck &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Into the Unknown...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CNN @CNN</strong>
</p><p>He’s back online: #peterparker #whatthefu [link]</p><p>
  <strong>BBC News @bbcnews</strong>
</p><p>As Spider-Man comes back online, we review all the content released through #karensvideo so far: [link] #whatthefu</p><p>
  <strong>Therapy, probably @iswhatineed</strong>
</p><p>HE’S BACK BABY!!! #whatthefu</p><p>
  <strong>coolbeans @coolbeans</strong>
</p><p>My good sir i think u mean BABEY IS BACK!!! #whatthefu</p><p>
  <strong>Therapy, probably @iswhatineed</strong>
</p><p>I do, you’re absolutely right. #whatthefu</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Matt Murdock @mattmurdock</strong>
</p><p>Just a reminder that @nelsonandmurdock are still active and kicking ass.</p><p>
  <strong>Stark Industries @StarkIndustries</strong>
</p><p>Same here, trolls :)</p><p>
  <strong>The Avengers @theavengers</strong>
</p><p>(:</p><p>
  <strong>New York City AKA Spidey (And Ned) Stan State @NYC</strong>
</p><p>:)</p><p>
  <strong>Underoos Defence Squad @sds</strong>
</p><p>(:</p><p>
  <strong>New York Police Department @nypd</strong>
</p><p>:)</p><p>
  <strong>micelle @michellejones</strong>
</p><p>(:</p><p>
  <strong>iamnumberfour @tobias</strong>
</p><p>Oh shit michelle logged on, everyone rUN FOR YOUR LIVES</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, uh, I know I said I would post at the end of January... But deadlines and shit. And I thought waiting for the new title would be appropriate too.</p><p>Who else is hyped? Lemme know in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. h-hewo?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>number one spider-stan @mayparker</strong>
</p><p>For everyone wondering where peter went after that tweet, he’s debating on what to make his second tweet.</p><p>
  <strong>number one spider-stan @mayparker</strong>
</p><p>He’s very nervous</p><p>
  <strong>hello @itsmen</strong>
</p><p>Please tell him we love him no matter what he says</p><p>
  <strong>yah man! @whatupbro</strong>
</p><p>Yah, we love you peter!</p><p>
  <strong>KAREN @karen</strong>
</p><p>I am also getting yelled at by Peter for releasing all those ‘embarrassing’ videos, never mind it saved his skin. 🙄</p><p>
  <strong>EDITH @edith</strong>
</p><p>Teenagers 🙄</p><p>
  <strong>FRIDAY @friday</strong>
</p><p>So you’re being threatened by a cupcake</p><p>
  <strong>KAREN @karen</strong>
</p><p>actual live footage of peter parker threatening his pseudo-mothers</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>forrealtho @ughwat</strong>
</p><p>Omg peter 😂</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>would the real spider-man please stand up @peterbenparker</strong>
</p><p>I cannot believe my failed tweet is trending across Twitter and news sites… a true nightmare. #whatthefu</p><p>
  <strong>number one spider-stan @mayparker</strong>
</p><p>This is a nightmare but not your secret identity getting exposed and subsequently being kidnapped by deadpool?</p><p>
  <strong>would the real spider-man please stand up @peterbenparker</strong>
</p><p>He gave me chimichangas, may! 😋</p><p>
  <strong>Good Morning Midtown @bettybitch</strong>
</p><p>#priorities</p><p>
  <strong>Hi Betty @jacobonthecorn</strong>
</p><p>Is he wrong tho</p><p>
  <strong>overthemoon @cindyella</strong>
</p><p>Tru i would rather have a secret identity that got exposed than have everyone looking at my immortalised fuck-up on the internet</p><p>
  <strong>iamnumberfour @tobias</strong>
</p><p>Relatable feeling 😩</p><p>
  <strong>overthemoon @cindyella</strong>
</p><p>Toby u cannot post that and then gO OFFLINE WHAT DO U MEAN RELATEABLE?!?!?!?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. why internet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>would the real spider-man please stand up @peterbenparker</strong>
</p><p>Ajshdksdfjbsfbkds</p><p>
  <strong>would the real spider-man please stand up @peterbenparker</strong>
</p><p>Hey everyone why does that have 100 million retweets it’s just a keyboard smash???????</p><p>
  <strong>guyinthechair @nedleeds</strong>
</p><p>Dude can u grammar or not</p><p>
  <strong>would the real spider-man please stand up @peterbenparker</strong>
</p><p>Says u. I seen u type you and u in the same sentence</p><p>
  <strong>guyinthechair @nedleeds</strong>
</p><p>What is this, call out ned hour?</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>iamnumberfour @tobias</strong>
</p><p>Honkey tonk :)</p><p>
  <strong>would the real spider-man please stand up @peterbenparker</strong>
</p><p>Tobias r u ok</p><p>
  <strong>iamnumberfour @tobias</strong>
</p><p>Ehhhhhhhhhhh</p><p>
  <strong>Midtown Tech @midtowntech</strong>
</p><p>Come to my office, please, Toby.</p><p>
  <strong>iamnumberfour @tobias</strong>
</p><p>ON SECOND THOUGHTS IM FINE I DONT NEED TO INTERACT WITH PPL</p><p>
  <strong>micelle @michellejones</strong>
</p><p>Mr morita, it’s a saturday?</p><p>
  <strong>Midtown Tech @midtowntech</strong>
</p><p>… that explains why no one is here.</p><p>
  <strong>micelle @michellejones</strong>
</p><p>U didn’t,,,,, realise?</p><p>
  <strong>Midtown Tech @midtowntech</strong>
</p><p>Michelle, I have Spider-Man in my school and never noticed. I am trying to be more present now.</p><p>
  <strong>Hi Betty @jacobonthecorn</strong>
</p><p>Cant be present if no one there</p><p>
  <a class="image-preview__image-link" href="https://imgflip.com/memesearch?q=roll+safe&amp;page=2">
    
  </a>
</p><p>
  <strong>Good Morning Midtown @bettybitch</strong>
</p><p>Stop bullying morita he’s the only real 1 out here</p><p>
  <strong>coolbeans @coolbeans</strong>
</p><p>Our mans morita</p><p>
  <strong>stan morita @account</strong>
</p><p>Yas king 💯👑</p><p>
  <strong>Midtown Tech @midtowntech</strong>
</p><p>Thank you. I think.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>